


Truth Time

by Crab_Lad



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Slash, Truth Serum, i think, idk - Freeform, idk what this fic is, it started one thing then ended another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Fox gets hit with truth mist
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 212





	Truth Time

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is??? in character uwu

Fox groaned as he pulled himself off the floor. His head was pounding, throbbing in tune with his heartbeat. His skin felt warm, but not uncomfortably so, just unusual. There were arms on him, adding pressure to the weight of the armour already there. Shrugging them off, he pulled himself up, trying to stand steady on his feet. 

“I don’t need help,” he mumbled, trying to shake himself out of his stupor. 

When he took a step forward, his foot bumped into something, the noise rattling loudly in the hall. It was loud enough that it reverberated in his ears, hurting. Fox crouched down, brushed it off, and slid his helmet back on, relaxing slightly more as he heard the seals connect. 

“Alright men, keep after the target, if you spot him, shoot to stun.”

“Sir,” one of the men hung back as the rest raced off to follow his orders. Jek. “Sir, you should see a medic. Whatever that stuff was-”

Fox cut him off, “Jek. I’m fine. I don’t feel any different.” 

“But you’ll see a medic after?”

What he had meant to say was yes, but what had come out instead was, “No.” 

Frowning, Fox mouthed the words, trying to give the trooper a white lie, “I won’t see a medic. I don’t need to.”

That… was not what he meant to say. 

“Sir…”

“Trooper,” he hissed out, staring down Jek. “The objective is to capture the target.” 

Jek nodded, before heading down the hall. Fox took another moment to stable himself, tapping his fingers on his leg as he steadied himself. Once he felt clear enough to continue, he pulled out one of his pistols, and headed down the other hall. 

The second they got back to base, Jek was pulling a medic over. Fox knew better than to try and fight the medic, so decided to go with them willingly. It was easier to get it over with, then he could go back to his office and hopefully make a dent in the stack of paperwork he had. 

Corran fixed him with a look, not exactly a glare, but not exactly stern. Still, it held him in place as they moved him over to a bench, forcing him down onto it. They bustled, grabbing any and all materials they might need to perform a checkup. 

“I feel fine,” he protested, grateful that at least that came out right.

“All due respect, Commander,” Coran responded, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. “That’s a load of  _ osik _ . Sit back, and let me help you.” 

Fox sighed, but complied, settling down on the medical cot. His shoulders ached from the earlier fall to the ground. Certainly would bruise, but nothing too serious. 

“Can you at least make it quick?” Fox found himself asking, before he could stop. “I have a lot I have to get back to, and I’d really like to get to it as soon as possible to create less stress.” 

They responded evenly, “This will take as long as I need it to take, and you know it.” Corran paused, shaking their head fondly as they huffed in exasperation. “Force, you’re acting like Cody. Now,  _ vod _ , where is your pain?” 

Corran startled him by reaching up to take off his helmet. The moment it was off, his eyes were assaulted by the bright lights of the room, the sterile white walls harsh after the dimmer settings of his HUD. They started reaching for his chest plate, but he stopped them by shrugging out of their hold. 

“I don’t have pain anywhere except my head and shoulders. It’s a headache. My shoulders will probably bruise, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” he recited, despite him once again trying to lie and say he was fine. That nothing hurt. But the pounding in his head still hadn’t gone away.

“That’s-” Corran cut themself off with an odd look, one Fox couldn’t name. “Okay… Thank you for telling me. You should get some bacta on your back, to minimize the bruising. And I can get you some meds for the headache.” 

They waved over to a junior medic who brought over the vial of Bacta. Fox nodded, reaching up to unclasp the back plate of his armour, revealing the small zipper in the back. He couldn’t quite reach it himself, but Corran easily pulled it down. The cold, recycled air brushed against his skin, causing him to shiver minutely, but the bacta was even colder. Soon enough, he was able to pull his armour plate back on, relishing in the comforting weight of it once again. They finished checking his vitals.

“It seems that the mist Jek said you were exposed to was harmless,” Cory, the smaller medic said. 

“Is that all?” Fox asked, looking at the two. 

“Yes,” the younger one cut in, eyes flickering over Fox and looking to Corran. He nodded again before turning away.

But the Senior Medic remained. 

“ _ Ori’vod _ , I love you. I know you aren’t the best at talking through your feelings but I’m worried...” Corran scratched the back of their neck. “You seem off, you aren’t acting like yourself.” 

Fox schooled his expression into something blank as he tried not to answer, wanting to have his choice to not respond. But whatever was wrong with him, which was starting to look more and more like the mist was at fault, forced him to. 

“I can’t lie,” thankfully his voice was even as he explained, “and I can’t stop myself from answering.” 

The moment he finished speaking, he forced his mouth shut and looked above the medic’s head. Corran’s face looked suspicious and wary, but there was a look Fox had seen on many of his brothers before, one he couldn’t place. 

“Tell me, Fox. How much sleep do you usually get?” they started slowly. “Just a ballpark, I don’t need an exact number.” There was an edge to Corran’s voice as they smoothly repeated the question they had asked so many times before.

“Four on a good day, two on a bad,” Fox immediately replied before glowering, shooting the medic an aggravated look. Just because he couldn’t lie didn’t mean they should take advantage of it. 

“FOUR HOURS?” 

Fox winced at the shout, his ears protesting to the volume. He wished for his helmet back, that way he could hide behind it. Thankfully, it was resting just at the edge. Now if only to slide it on without shutting Corran off. Sure, Fox wasn’t the closest to any of his brothers, but he still cared. Even if he had trouble expressing it. 

“ _ Vod, _ you can’t be serious, why didn’t you tell me?” Corran pulled their hands up to their hair and grabbed fistfuls of curls. “I knew it was bad but I didn’t know it was  _ this bad _ . There’s things we can give you to help with that! Don’t you trust me?” A pleading look entered their face.

“I do trust you, but I don't want to bother the rest of you. It’s my responsibility, and nothing I can’t handle. It’s honestly fine really, it's just because of all the paperwork the Chanc-'' he cut himself off, biting down on his tongue. Pain laced through it, but he ignored it. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Fox, we’re here for you, so you don’t have to take on everything alone. We’re  _ aliit _ .” Corran glanced away for a second. “There’s a reason we have a chain of command. You have Thire and the others to help you with this stuff.”

Fox grunted, slamming his helmet back on swiftly. “Now’s not the time Corran,” he said curtly, crossing his arms against his chest. He felt better with talking now that the helmet was on. Still, even inside he kept a blank, straight face. 

The medic sighed, blinking over at him before speaking, “You’re right. No. Something is wrong. I think we’re going to have to take a blood test to figure out what entered your system. I can take it from your arm.” 

Fox didn’t move, didn’t speak for a moment, before he silently unclasped his bracer, sliding it off. When it was, he detached the glove, and gauntlet, sliding them both off. Once that was done, he unzipped his sleeve and rolled it up to his elbow, holding out his arm. Corran moved swiftly, carefully drawing blood. While waiting for the results, Fox stood off to the side, fixing the armour. 

“It looks like you were infected by a pathogen. It’s not a common one, but it’s often one used for interrogation. It’s structure is a lot similar to a poison so I assume your attacker mistook it. It’s not like a regular ‘truth serum’ that… essentially makes you high. This one more…” Corran trailed off, thinking. 

“Takes away your filter?” Fox prompted. He wasn’t dumb, he could tell what was wrong with him, but not what had caused it. Not exactly. But this made sense. Their target had been wanted for selling toxins. It was odd that someone in that profession would mistake their vials like that. 

Corran nodded, looking him over, “Yes. I’ll figure out a way to reverse it, but it might just be a matter of getting it out of your system. And- the only negative side effects are fatigue and headaches. If that headache gets worse, come find me. I want to stop it before it turns into a migraine.” 

Fox shifted, already walking out the door. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop responding, so he found it best to just get the hell out before the medic could stop him. “Oh, I’m used to migraines.” 

The door slid shut behind the medics frustrated noise. Fox sighed, heavy and long, and took off down the hall. He had to get back to the Senate dome. There was a heavy stack of datapads and flimsi waiting for him on his desk, adjacent to the Chancellor's office. There was a false hope there, that more work wouldn’t appear on his desk at the end of the day. The Chancellor never did anything, never did his work. It was always Fox. 

“Hey, Foxy!” A voice called, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

Fox repressed a groan as he turned to meet Quinlan Vos. “Do you have to call me that?” he objected. 

“‘Course, besides,” Vos grinned, a flirty tone to his voice. He held his arm up for a moment, eyebrows raised. When Fox gave a short nod, he slung the arm around the Commander’s shoulders, careful not to touch it with his actual hand. “You like it.”

“Yes.”

Fuck.

“I mean- yes. No that’s what I meant. Fuck,” Fox groaned audibly this time. What he wouldn't give for a bounty hunter right now, anything, another chase, just to get out of this situation.

Vos froze, surprised, for a second before drawing out, “Oooooookay. Not the response I was expecting, but I’m glad you could finally admit it.” 

“Shove off,” Fox grumbled, actually shoving Vos’s arm off. Feeling frustration swirling up, he tried speeding up. He was grateful for the helmet, as the modulator often made his tone sound more flat than emotional. It’s part of the reason why he shocks so many people by his usual dry tone, or anger. 

“Hey now,” Vos held up both hands in a mock position of surrender, “no need to get snarly with me Fox man.”

“Keep calling me dumb names and we’ll see what’s left of you to get snarly with,” Fox growled out in response, glaring at the Kiffar through his helmet. 

Vos whistled, crossing his arms against his chest as he fired back, “Tetchy today I see.” 

They were almost to the dome, just a courtyard away. Hopefully he could lose the Jedi there, get in and finally sit down at his desk. Then maybe, maybe catch some much needed shut-eye. Unfortunately, however, as he walked into the Senate building, Vos followed after him. 

“So Foxster-” 

“If you don’t call me by my name I will punch you,” Fox snapped. He was already having a bad day, he didn’t need Vos’s mockery. It would only add onto his problems, and frankly, he was a little tired. The whole truth mist thing was already getting to him, frustrating him because he  _ could not keep his mouth shut _ . 

Vos fell silent, uncharacteristically quiet. The Kiffar usually ran his mouth, but there must have been enough frustration in Fox’s voice to get the point across. Fox knew that they were friends, or at least, assumed they were. They were friendly, and teased like he had seen Cody and Rex do. He just hoped he hadn’t upset his friend by snapping. 

“Sorry,” he found himself saying, then slammed his mouth shut.

“Are you okay?” Vos asked. There was a strange tone to it, one Fox hadn’t heard before. It was odd, hearing it come from Vos. That was usually how Bly talked to him, or Ponds. Thorn sometimes. 

Fox gave in, there was no point in fighting it if it was just going to happen anyway. He’d rather it be on his own terms than against his will, “No. I’m tired, stressed, and frustrated. There’s a truth mist in my system that’s taken away my filter and ability to lie or not respond.” 

“Well, shit. I’m sorry for my question earlier.” 

The apology shocked him down to his core, he had expected Vos to continue needling, getting Fox to answer things he normally wouldn’t. Most people would, hell, Cody would. Unless Fox explicitly asked them not to. They didn’t fully understand him or his limits, not like Constant had. 

“Would you mind if I stayed with you? I promise I won’t ask anything invasive,” Vos amended, voice more serious than Fox had ever heard. It was a gentleness he was unused to from the Jedi. It was a bit unnerving but… strangely nice. 

He took a moment to consider the offer, weighing the options in his head. On one hand, he was tired, and looking for some peace after the mess that had been that day’s arrest. But on the other… having company didn’t sound awful. 

“I guess,” he answered, “We’re friends, so.” 

They continued down the hall, and Fox was unsure how to take in the silence that fell upon Vos. It was hard to tell if the silence was good or bad, but it allowed him some time to think. Time to catalogue what he would have to do, and how long it would take him.

“Friends, huh?” Vos finally answered. Fox couldn’t see his face at that moment, as the Jedi was off to his side and he didn’t feel like turning to look. But he could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yeah,” Fox answered. Even if Vos couldn’t see him through the helmet, it didn’t stop him from giving the Jedi an odd look when he turned. “Aren’t we?”

Quinlan just gave him a grin, and slung an arm around his shoulders again, “Yeah. We are, Foxerino.”

Rolling his eyes, Fox grumbled quietly enough that the internal speakers didn’t pick it up. He’d let the name slide, just this once. “I have paperwork to do,” he said in explanation. 

Vos just snorted, for… a reason Fox wasn’t sure. It seemed like an odd reaction to the Commander, but then again Vos was a strange Jedi. 

“I can be quiet.” Vos gave Fox an affronted look at the doubt he deliberately projected towards the Kiffar. “I can!” he protested. 

Fox raised an eyebrow, projecting his disbelief into the air around him. He carefully unlocked the door of his office letting them both in. His desk stood against the window, where he could put his back to it if he needed. Cabinets and holoprojectors lined his walls, giving him a good work space. There was a chair in the front, for when he had visitors. The door to the left would lead to his small… two room apartment. 

“You know you’re being unfair,” Vos pouted, dropping into the empty chair. 

“I’d like to actually see you be quiet. Never once have I heard you shut up,” Fox retorted, slipping off his helmet to place on his desk. The lights here in his office were dim enough that they wouldn’t hurt his eyes. Sure others saw it as a crappy lighting system, but he liked it.

“You wound me, I’m hurt,” with a dramatic flare, Vos whined, “I’m a spy!” 

“Not a very good one,” Fox muttered, shifting to sit down at his desk. The chair rocked, one leg og it lifting off the ground while the other three sat flat. He sighed, mentally cataloguing it for another day. 

Vos gasped, leaning forward, “Excuse me? Sir, I’ll have you know I’m an  _ excellent  _ spy.” 

Choosing not to respond, Fox just flicked his gaze up to meet Vos’s. He found those eyes already trained on him, and it sent a shiver down his spine. But he repressed it, looking down at his datapads. 

He emerged five hours later, the sun setting in the distance, and a quiet humming coming from in front of him. The paperwork had gone by in a blur, his soaking in every word, but also moving automatically. Some required one signature, others required a more thorough reading. There was the soft rustle of… leaves? 

Fox glanced up to look at what Vos was doing. In his hands, sat a half woven flower crown. The flowers looked to be fake, plastic and fabric. It made sense, since Coruscant didn’t have wild flowers. Still, it surprised Fox. Somehow, during the hours he had worked, Vos had gotten a basket of flowers, and already had a bunch of the crowns made, resting to the side of him. 

“What are you doing?”

Vos startled, dropping the crown as he turned to Fox. “Oh, heya, you’re back.”

“Back?”

“Yeah, you were like, crazy zoned into your work. Didn’t even notice when I left to get this,” he said, waving at the stuff in his lap. “Sorry. I know this wasn’t what you were expecting.”

“It’s okay,” Fox stared, his mind more focused on what he had just learned than what he was saying, than stopping himself from speaking, “I think it’s cute.” 

Vos’s eyes widened a bit, and his face darkened. “I uh,” the Jedi said, strangely sheepish. “Thanks. I made one for you.” 

It was Fox’s turn to blush, looking at the crown that Vos handed over. It was small, crismon flowers and green leaves lining the plastic vines. It looked to be wide enough to fit on his head. Carefully, he took it into his hand, careful not to crush it. He cleared his throat and dropped it gently onto his desk.

“It’s nice. I like it.” 

Vos beamed at him, turning back to his work, “Well, you should finish your work, and then… can I take you out for some dinner?”

“I-yes,” Fox blinked at how fast he responded, knowing the truth of it deep in his bones. “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

“Sweet, Foxy Foxy,” Vos stammered, an awkward tone in his voice, he shot a pair of finger guns at Fox before suddenly becoming busy with the crowns. 

Maybe the truth mist wasn't the worst thing, Fox mused as he turned back. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is crablad
> 
> I have a lot of upcoming projects that are in the works so i dont know if i'll really be posting a lot of Important Fics until i finish them. My brain keeps jumping between projects so you might get small snippets like this.


End file.
